The Return of Lily
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: When Lily Potter died she goes to the palace of Hades and asks to talk to Hecate. She makes an deal to become a protector of Hogwarts due to the prophecy that links Harry to Voldemort she trains with the gods to become a force to reckon with. Follow her as she protects Harry and his friends, makes some Slytherin's fear her, repairs her connection with Severus,
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Return of Lily Potter

Rating: T

Summary: When Lily Potter died she goes to the palace of Hades and asks to talk to Hecate. She makes an deal to become a protector of Hogwarts due to the prophecy that links Harry to Voldemort she trains with the gods to become a force to reckon with. Follow her as she protects Harry and his friends, makes some Slytherin's fear her, repairs her connection with Severus, and confronts the man that ended her life. Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: Death is Only the Beginning

Lily's POV

The Killing Curse hurts, and I mean it hurts really badly! It feels as though you're getting punched in the chest. Your heart stops beating and then Hermes comes to you. Of course I think that he just takes different forms so that you can't tell who you're looking at. As a demigod child of Hecate, like my brother is, we can see Hermes as exactly who he is.

"It's time to go," Hermes told me.

I really didn't want to go, I wanted to be with my son, but I had no choice. So I took his hand and we vanished. When I appeared we were at DOA records. Hermes said something and the grumpy man, can't remember his name, motioned me to follow him. I went into the elevator and we went down, my clothes changing into the grey shroud that all the dead wear. Finally we were placed on a boat and I went across it to the other side.

"You will go to Hades palace," he said, "Eat of the food and drink of the waters of forgetfulness. Trust me, shade, you don't want to remember your death."

I sighed and headed for the palace.

When I entered a huge feast was waiting on us. James was drinking something, but I just couldn't. The food didn't even tempt me. Forgetting my death didn't tempt me. I saw Hades and his wife standing there. I walked over to them and bowed.

"A demigod," Hades said, "I'm surprised that you're here."

"Voldemort killed me," I told him, "My son, is he dead?"

"He survived," Hades said, "But Tom has managed to evade me."

I could tell that he wasn't happy about this.

"Lord Hades, I don't want to forget Harry. I don't want to be down here, even though I know that you'll never let me go. I wish to make a bargain."

"A bargain," Hades said, "You have nothing that I want."

"How about Voldemort's final, and total, defeat," I suggested. "I know that Harry is in grave danger and I can't stand the idea that he will be unable to be trained. He's a legacy of Hecate and a son of Apollon. He needs to be trained."

"You have a brother," Hades told me.

"I'm afraid that he will look at Harry and not see that he's not James's son," I told him, "I know that my mother has a protector of Hogwarts that died a couple of decades ago. I wish to take that position."

"I agree that's a good idea," my mother said and I turned to see her enter.

James, and the others, had already gone. I knew that he didn't remember me anymore.

"I can't allow a soul to leave the underworld."

"The world is already on its head," Hecate told him, "One more soul won't make any difference. A protector is what Hogwarts needs. Imagine the fear that will go through Tom when he sees that Lily has lived even though he personally killed her. Imagine the pleasure that you will get from that fear. He will finally fear you, my lord."

"For her to be allowed to leave she must agree to become immortal, a goddess. I won't allow her to leave any other way."

"Then I will do it," I said at once.

"I'll talk to Zeus about a meeting,"

In the end it was agreed to allow me to be granted godhood. I would forever be the protector of Hogwarts. I knew it was because the gods wanted Tom gone. But I also knew it was to prevent another dark lord, or lady, to come forth. And then my training began and I was given my limits. I could remove curses, I could curse someone, but most of all I could remove a threats magic to make them unable to gain supporters. I was Lily, goddess of curses, limitations, and the protector of Hogwarts.

 _Ten Years Later_ ….

"I swear I'm going to kick Ares ass all the way to the other side of the world," I swore to Artemis.

"Is he still trying to attack you?"

"Yeah," I said. "He thinks that just because he's a major god that he can treat me like I'm some kind of prize. No, I refuse to have him in my bed."

"So what did he do when you told him that?"

"He got all manly angry and called me a minor nothing. He's getting his manhood repaired by Apollon."

"Men can be such pigs."

"Yeah, to bad Ares don't oink."

"So did you have any man friends when you were alive, and mortal?" Artemis asked me.

"Yeah, but they were still pigs. Well not all of them. Remus was really sweet and kind, loves books, but-."

"He's a werewolf and all that jazz."

"Yeah, he is," I said, "But, gods, he's still hot."

"Hot! What your brother would say if he heard you talk like that."

"He would do no such thing," I said. "Gods, he's a couple of weeks older than me and he acted like such a-."

"Brother," Artemis finished and I nodded. "At least he cared."

"He called me a Mudblood."

"Did he know that you're a demigod?"

"Well, no," I said. "He didn't even know that he was my brother."

"Should have showed him," she suggested.

"Yeah, I should of."

" _ **LILY, YOUR NEEDED**_ ," Boomed Zeus's voice.

"Drama, much," Artemis muttered, but I heard her.

"Better get going," I told her and I vanished.

When I appeared in the throne room I found the whole Olympians there, including Hades and Hecate but minus Artemis. I bowed to them and then stood up.

"Your training is over," Zeus told me. "In return for your sacrifice of your mortality your time as a protector of Hecate's realm has begun. Apollon has informed me that a stone that is Hades bane is being sent to Hogwarts. Go there and make sure that the stone isn't taken by Tom."

"He's found a host," Hecate said, "This is how low he's gotten. He will be at Hogwarts, where your son is going to attend."

"Then I'll collect Harry."

"It's your choice," Zeus told me, "You will be beyond our power."

I nodded and then I was allowed to leave.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I decided to redo this story and have things happen at the beginning. Lily does die, but she's made immortal so that she can protect Harry. Her brother is still Severus but she will have a more active role in Harry's life. Oh and there's no Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Return of Lily Potter

Rating: T

Summary: When Lily Potter died she goes to the palace of Hades and asks to talk to Hecate. She makes a deal to become a protector of Hogwarts due to the prophecy that links Harry to Voldemort she trains with the gods to become a force to reckon with. Follow her as she protects Harry and his friends, makes some Slytherin's fear her, repairs her connection with Severus, and confronts the man that ended her life. Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Reconnecting

Lily's POV

I appeared in-front of an old house that I knew belonged to the Snape family. Seeing that no one else was around I entered the house. I had only been inside, once, and that was when Severus hadn't been on the Hogwarts Express. I would later on find out that his father had put him in the hospital. Hearing that Tobias Snape was dead had been a pleasure to hear about. The house was the same, except that there were tons of books.

I didn't see any alcohol around, and I figured it was due to how much of a drunk his father had been that he didn't have any. Several magazines on Potions and Transfiguration was on the table. He kept his house clean, which was wonderful. I'm glad that Sev hadn't turned into some kind of slob. Tonks husband could learn a few lessons here.

Being a nosy bit, yes I'm still one, I checked his fridge. It was empty, except for some bottles of water. Did this man even eat? I waved my hand and it filled with food. I nodded, glad that I had saved him from dying of malnutrition. I folded up a blanket, which seems stupid but I do care if something is out of place.

The fire place roared to life and a black stream came out and then changed into Severus. He turned and saw me, which got his wand out.

"Oh you're so not going to stun me, Mr. Butterfly Butt," I said and that's when he stared at me. "Yeah, I remember seeing that butterfly birthmark on your ass and I know that your patronus is a doe. I also know that you're a son of Hecate."

His wand changed into a sword.

"Really, you're going to attack me with a celestial bronze sword when I can't be killed with one."

"Lily Potter died," he said, "I saw her body.

"Yeah, and Hades says hello and Persephone wonders when you're going to give her that recipe for those triple chocolate cookies that you've been holding the staff out on. Oh and I'm immortal, protector of Hogwarts at your service and daughter of Hecate."

"Wait a minute, your immortal now and my sister."

"Yes, and Zeus is a big drama king," I said. "Oh and Ares tried to get me in bed and I kicked him in the special spot."

He sat down and I saw him looking at me in shock.

"I-I-."

"It's alright, Severus, I'm back," I told him, "Look, I need to tell you something."

He was silent, which meant that he was still shocked.

"Severus, listen," I told him, "I know that the Sorcerer's Stone is coming to Hogwarts. Severus, Voldemort is coming to Hogwarts as well."

That caused a reaction that I hadn't expected. Anger flooding out of his body and I sat down.

"Severus, Harry is going-."

"Potter is going to be damn fine," Severus spat. "He's probably thinking about all the ways that he's going to be as much of a prankster as his damn-."

"HE'S THE SON OF APOLLON," I screamed and he dropped his sword.

"What," Severus said.

"He's Apollon's son," I repeated, "And that means that the Potter line is dead. However, James didn't know this and he made Harry his heir."

"Dear gods," Severus said, "But he's going to look like him."

"I only changed his hair," I said, "No one knows what James looked like as a baby. And his parents were dead before Harry was born."

"I don't-."

"Sev, Harry is going to need family," I told him, cutting him off. "He's going to have visions and we both know what those are like. We have to protect him from Tom Riddle."

He nodded and then I asked, "Want something to eat?"

"I don't have any food."

"You have it now," I told him.

"Dear gods, my sister has raided my fridge," he moaned.

"No, brother, I've improved it."

I heard him groaning.

We both decided to collect Harry before his birthday. Severus told me that wards had been placed around the Dursley's house; but that it wouldn't keep out anyone that wanted to harm him. I hated the idea that Dumbledore thought my sister would care about him. She hated anyone that had magic and her husband was worse. No telling what they had taught their child.

"We'll get him next week if you're worried that much," he said.

"Thanks," I said, glad to have support. "I'm also going to need someone else."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Remus," I answered.

"Oh no, not him," Severus said to me.

"Sev, I need two adults with me," I told him, "Because I might break her damn neck and I need two adults to hold me back."

"Your immortal, most likely break our arms."

"I won't break your arms as much as I'll probably break her nose," I vowed to him.

"You're not going to leave this alone until I agree."

I gave him a look that told him that he was right.

So Severus fire called Remus, who I knew was recovered from the Full Moon. After tempting him with a supply of Wolfbane for next month the man in question appeared. The look on his face was priceless and then, he fainted.

"I think I broke him," I said, looking down at his pass out form.

Severus groaned.

I found some smelling salts and used them to wake Remus up. The look on his face when he saw me was something that I would commit to memory.

"No, this can't-."

"Be," I finished. "Yeah, it is."

"No, Lily is dead."

"Yeah, that was a temporary thing," I told him, "Come on, I need to tell you a few things about me and Severus."

"I-."

"Just do it," Severus told him. "She won't leave you alone until you do."

I pulled Remus up and dragged him out.

Telling someone that can't see through the mist about demigods, the Greek gods, and what Severus, Harry, and I are can blow anyone's mind. Remus stared at me when I told him about what happened after Tom had killed James and me.

"You mean that James isn't Harry's father," he said.

"No, he's Apollon's," I said, "Look, I know this is really huge but I've never lied to you about anything. Didn't even tell James and Sirius about that little prank that you pulled on me."

"You knew it was me."

"I'm a daughter of Hecate, I know these things," I said. "And I could smell wolf, so I knew it was you."

"Lily, I'm-."

"I forgave you a long time ago," I told him, "Anyway, I'm going to remove the mist so that you can see the things as they are. We are also going to collect Harry. And I'm not going to go alone because I might break her neck."

"What I want to know is how come James never figured it out."

"Because there's no photos of him as a child and I only changed Harry's hair color, not his face. He'll look exactly like Apollon and he will also have his father's powers. I had him make a gift for Harry that I'll give him."

"And Severus is your-."

"Brother," I finished.

"Dear Merlin," Remus said. "So you want us both to go with you so you don't commit murder."

"Correct, because I'm feeling murderous right now."

I then told him about what was going to happen this year, about the stone, about Voldemort coming to Hogwarts, and how we needed to protect Harry and any friends that he might make. The look on Remus face told me that he was ready to protect Harry. I was glad to see that he was still as overly protective of Harry as he had been when he had been born.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for your review, both received and are coming. Next up: Lily, Severus, and Remus arrive at the Dursley's house and Lily doesn't like what she sees.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Return of Lily Potter

Rating: T

Summary: When Lily Potter died she goes to the palace of Hades and asks to talk to Hecate. She makes a deal to become a protector of Hogwarts due to the prophecy that links Harry to Voldemort she trains with the gods to become a force to reckon with. Follow her as she protects Harry and his friends, makes some Slytherin's fear her, repairs her connection with Severus, and confronts the man that ended her life. Crossover of Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Collecting Harry

Lily's POV

"How the heck does Petunia live like this?" Remus asked when the three of them appeared through the use of Lily's shadow traveling.

"I think I'm going to get sick," Severus commented.

All the houses looked alike, with the same model, the same kind of lawn, and most likely the same kind of people.

"This is the kind of place that she always wanted, away from her family," I told them. "Come on, let's look for-.

I was cut off by the sound of boy's screaming and then we saw a boy running past us and I sensed it was mine. And then a whole group of older boys came running past us and I put my foot out and one of them fell over. I picked him up and lifted him into the air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed.

"N-Nothing," he stammered.

"Like Hades you were," I hissed and I threw him on the ground. "What's your damn name?"

"G-G-Gordon," he stammered.

"Get out of here before I kill you," I snarled and he ran off.

"The other boys are up there," Remus said and we ran for it.

We found the others beating on my son. All of us stunned them and I walked over to my son, who was shaking like a leaf. I bent down and touched his head, the first time that I had touched it in a long time.

"It's alright," I told him. "They won't bother you again."

He managed to look up at me and I knew it was _my_ Harry.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I told him and he got to his feet.

"Who are you?" Harry asked me.

"I'm your mum," I told him, "And I'm never leaving you again."

"But my aunt and uncle-."

"Will be given a thrashing," I cut in.

He said nothing to this but I knew that he saw the fallen boys. He didn't say anything about them and I was glad about that. I would explain about being a legacy and a demigod in due time and what had happened to me and James.

When Petunia opened the door I punched her in the face, causing her to land on her back.

"Hello, sister," I hissed and I dragged her down the hall. "Where's that oaf of a husband of yours?"

She said nothing and that meant that I had to wake her up. She ended up on the wall, her arms and legs bounded by iron brackets.

"My face," she moaned.

"Shut up about your damn face," I snarled. "Maybe Dumbledore should be here as well, since it was his bright idea to place Harry here."

"I think that I should kill you," I said, "Make the death nice and long."

"Lily, don't do this," Severus said.

"Shut it," I hissed.

"Lily, you're beloved in the Wizarding world," Remus said, "I don't like what they did to him, but going to Azkaban isn't a good idea and Harry wouldn't be with you."

"Yeah, she would destroy it," Severus told him.

I screamed a command in Greek and the Furies appeared.

"Take her away before I kill her," I snarled. "I'm taking Harry with me."

"Of course, madam," they said at the same time and Petunia was gone.

"You did the right thing," Remus told me.

"I still want to kill her," I told him.

"I know that," Severus said.

"Where did she go?" Harry asked me.

"Far away," I answered and I bent down and I closed my eyes, magically scanning his body.

He had badly mended bones, injuries most likely caused by the Dursley's, and then I sensed it. A fragment of soul that I could tell belonged to Tom.

"Severus, he's got a soul fragment inside him," I told Severus.

"Let me see," he said and he did the same thing that I had done. "Dear gods, the night that you were attacked."

I nodded.

"Harry, we need to take you to a place that it can be removed," I told him.

"Will it hurt?" he asked me.

"A little," I answered. "Remus, time for shadow traveling."

"Not again," he moaned.

"It's the only way that you'll get there," I told him.

He moaned again but grabbed Severus hand. We all vanished and then appeared on a large estate. I gave Remus something for the nausea and then we walked towards the house. When we entered several small creatures that I knew to be house elves appeared.

"Goddess Lily," one of them cried out. "Boppy knew that you would be back.'

"It's good to see you, Boppy," I told him, "We need to go to the potions lab. Is it clean?"

"Yes, goddess," he said.

"Good, because we don't have much time," Severus told me and we hurried along the hall that would take us to the lab.

The lab was fully stocked with ingredients for any kind of potion that Lady Hecate had created. Severus took out a book and flipped through the pages. He waved his wand and a recipe appeared on its parchment. I did the same from another book.

"I'll work on the Moonsong Potion and you work on the Darkest Potion," he told me.

"What are those potions?" Remus asked.

"The Moonsong Potion is the unknown antidote to the bite of a werewolf and the Darkest Potion is a Horcrux removal potion. It only works on living objects and not on things like books and tables."

"Which means that we remove both the Horcrux and your infection," I told Remus. "The Moonsong Potion can only work if it's willingly given by the brewer."

"Will it hurt?" Remus asked.

"It's not going to be a sunny experience but you won't be in pain each month."

"Yeah, we can leave that for Lily only."

I hit him, which made Harry laugh.

"We need both of you out," I told him. "The potion isn't safe to brew and I would be happy knowing that Harry was being watched."

"Sure," he said and they left the lab.

Severus closed the door and we got started.

Both potions could only be brewed by children of Hecate and both tasted bad. The potion would take three weeks to brew and it helped that I didn't need any sleep. I could focus on both potions while Severus went to sleep. Three hours later we both left the lab and found Remus working on something.

"Do you know that those damn muggles gave him nothing but second hand clothes," he told us

"I got second hand robes because my step mother didn't have any money and had to hide what she could get her hands on."

"That's different," I told Severus, "Petunia and Vernon have a ton of money."

"And they got a monthly allowance to take care of Harry," Severus said.

"I think that we should have a talk with Gringotts," I suggested.

"Not until the potions are finished," Severus told me. "Until then I can have my house elf to get Harry some clothes until we can go shopping. Now isn't a good time to reveal that you're alive."

I sighed, knowing that he had a point.

"He's right," Remus said.

"By the way," I said, "How come Harry was living with the Dursley's?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he was supposed to be living with Sirius," I told Remus.

Remus sighed this time.

"Lily, Sirius is in Azkaban for betraying the Potter's."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Lily, we all know that he was the Secret Keeper."

"He wasn't Secret Keeper when Tom attacked us," I told him.

Both my brother and Remus stared at each other and then at me.

"Wait a minute, then who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew," I answered.

"But he's dead," Severus said to me," Sirius killed him."

"I didn't see him in the Underworld," I told him, "Which means that he's still alive."

"And a danger to Harry."

"Exactly," I said and we all had a new worry on our minds.


End file.
